


First Mission & What Went Wrong (Basically)

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid!Kakashi, d-rank mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A longer silence before, “…Sensei…I-…I don’t think this is a good idea…”</p><p>“Nonsense, it’ll be fine!” Minato waved off, with luck his student would make a new friend. “What could go wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**First Mission**

“Isn’t this exciting?” Minato asked his little five-year-old student of two days. “Our first mission as a team! Are you ready Kakashi-chan?”

The boy nodded, mask stretching and wrinkling from the face the boy pulled at the ‘chan’, “Yes, Minato-sensei.”

Sensei. Minato loved being called that even if he had only been able to be called it a handful of times. “Right. Our first mission, D51C, is-”

“Sensei,” his little student interrupted, “The i-den-tea-fee-kay-shun-” he hid a grin here at the boy sounding out the word carefully, his student was adorable. ”Says that it’s ‘52E35-1C’, why call it D51C?”

“Because, Kakashi-chan,” Minato answered, trying to mimic his old Academy teacher’s tones to create his own Sensei Voice- Shodai knows that his sensei never had one. ”When you get more missions under you belt- ah, that is when you have taken more missions-” he added hurriedly when the boy peered curiously at his waist as if he literally had missions there. “Then referring to them by both class and ID become tedious, as the higher the mission rank the more complex the identification becomes, thus shinobi tend to refer to them by the letter of their class, the first number of their ID along with the last number and letter of their ID.”

The little Hatake blinked thoughtfully, “But…wouldn’t it be easier to just have that to i-den-tiff-eye them then?”

“Perhaps.” He allowed, “But remember, there are hundreds of thousands of missions taken each year for each rank plus the years before them so the length expands the more time passes and the more missions of each rank are given.”

The mask stretched into a frown that bordered on a pout, “That’s dumb. Why can’t they be reused a few years later? The shinobi who completes the mission is noted isn’t it? Wouldn’t it work since different shinobi would be taking the mission?”

“You’re thinking too much, Kakashi-chan. It’s just how it works.” He laughed, ignoring the part of him that wondered why they didn’t do things like that- Shodai knows how long mission identifications for A-Ranks will be in a few decades, maybe enough to earn an entire page to write out. “Anyways, back to our mission. The mission is…”

The boy’s eyes shined with excitement and he felt somewhat bad when he finished with “…to babysit Nonaka Riku-chan!” and the light wilted away- not entirely though, it was a Sensei’s guilty pleasure breaking the news to genin about the realities of D-Ranked missions.

Kakashi-chan was silent for a beat before hesitantly asking, “How old is Nonaka Riku?”

“Riku-chan is four years old.” He answered.

A longer silence before, “…Sensei…I-…I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“Nonsense, it’ll be fine!” Minato waved off, with luck his student would make a new friend. “What could go wrong?”

**What Went Wrong (Basically)**

 

“Nya! I don’t have to listen to you! You’re just a kid!”

“I am a shinobi! And you _will_ get in the shower **right now you-” *Killing Intent***

_“Waaaah!”_

“Kakashi-chan!”

“…sorry Sensei…”

“You’re a big meanie face!”

“Am not!”

_“Are too!_

"Am not!”

**“Are too!”**

“I am not and that doesn’t even make sense you- you- _you stupid-head!”_


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Obito find out. Kinda.

“Hmm,” Obito nearly vibrated in place from impatience as the Sandaime went through mission scrolls before stopping on two. “I have two options for you; babysitting Hayashi Makoto-chan or returning Tora.”

 _Tora_!? The evil monster that made Obito get _stitches_!? Like hell they were doing that- even _Kakashi_ hated that mission! At least they get to choose, Makoto-chan would be fun to play-

“Returning Tora.” Kakashi stated, making Obito’s thought process screech to a halt.

What? _What_. “ **What**!”

Kakashi wouldn’t look at him but Sensei, slightly red and sheepishly rubbing his head while avoiding eye-contact, said, “We- ah, we don’t do babysitting missions.”

The Sandaime coughed and, if it weren’t the Hokage, he’d say the man was smothering a laugh.

“At all.” Sensei finished, reaching over to accept the mission scroll that Kakashi had gotten.

“Why?” Rin asked curiously while Obito just _stared_.

Sensei glanced at Kakashi, who was ignoring them all, and winced, “…we don’t talk about it.”


End file.
